The Semosphere
The Semosphere is a dimension like the Nether or End that is accessed by a craftable portal. The portal is made the same way as the Nether portal, but with gold blocks instead of obsidian and 2 hay bales replacing the bottom 2 wheat blocks. It is then activated with flint and steel. The portal is yellow. Mobs Peaceful *Mouse *Butterfly *Shell Turtle *Bulldog Aggressive *Zomble *Fat Creeper *Semo Man *Phil Neutral *Falcon *Flying Pig *Wizard Boss *Fade Blocks There are new blocks in the Semosphere *Sand and Gravel (doesnt obey gravity) *Color Block *Plastic Block *Sapphire Ore *Color Ore *Powered Crafting Table *Hidden Gunpowdered Blocks *Semostone *Semodirt *Semosand *Aer Wood *Aer Wooden Planks *Grand Gravel *Fake Water *Fake Lava *Semo Cobblestone *Leather Block *Diving Board *Topiaries *Ender Block Resources *Sapphire *Rainbow Barf *Shell *Magical Dust *Love Scale *Hidden Gunpowder *Helium *Plastic *Branch *Amythest *Ice Shards Crafting New crafting ingredients are unlocked when you get a Powered Crafting Table when in the Semosphere. Biscuit - Milk - Wheat Wheat Wheat - Sugar - (Your bucket will return) Nugget In A Biscuit Nugget in a biscuits restores 5 hearts and hunger. - Biscuit - - Cooked Nugget - - Biscuit - Cheese Cheese restores 6 hearts and hunger. Milk Milk Milk Wheat Milk Wheat - - - Spear A throwable weapon. - - Flint - Stick - Stick - - Refrigirator Food can be stored here. However, a Cooked item can turn raw of the player goes 102 blocks away from the refrigirator. - Iron Block - - Ice - - Iron Block - Shield When in your hotbar, other players can see it already, but you cant. They provide 5 armor. - Iron Ingot Iron Ingot - Iron Ingot Iron Ingot - - - Balloon Can be used to jump hogher when in your hand. - - - - Helium In A Plastic - - String - Helium In A Plastic Can be used to craft a Balloon. - Helium - - - Plastic - - - Mob Enchanter Can make your mob stronger. - Spawn Egg - - Book - Diamond Monster Spawner Diamond Bomb Throwable explosive - - String Iron Ingot Iron Ingot Iron Ingot Iron Ingot Iron Ingot Iron Ingot Window Transparent Item which you can open or close. Wooden Plank Wooden Plank Wooden Plank Wooden Plank Glass Pane Wooden Plank Wooden Plank Wooden Plank Wooden Plank Crafting Book A book for all the Crafting Recipes. - - - Enchantment Table Diamond Book Crafting Table Diamond Book Gem Attractor A 6 durabilitied compass like item. Tracks down a certain gem. - - Iron Ingot Iron Ingot Iron Ingot - Stick - Cross Defensive or Offensive placeable item. - Gold Ingot - Gold Ingot Bow Gold Ingot - Gold Ingot - Paint See Paint. - Rainbow Ingot - - (any coloured dye) - Bucket - Screw Driver Can be used to repair a broken tool via Enchantment Table. Iron Block - - - Iron Ingot - - - Iron Ingot Blender Blenders are used to create juices,shakes,etc. - Iron Ingot - Iron Ingot Glass Iron Ingot Iron Block Redstone Wire Iron Block Golden Door Requires a redstone current from 7 blocks away. Gold Ingot Gold Ingot - Gold Ingot Gold Ingot - Gold Ingot Gold Ingot - Match Used to craft a Match and Sticks - Flint and Steel - - Stick - - - - Match and Sticks Used to light fire. Has no durability. - Match - - Stick - - - - Redstone Alert Redstone currents activates it, when activated, it lights up, and releases a sound. - Redstone Wire - - Glass Pane - - Noteblock - Charmer Charmers can be used by right-clicking any mob, and drops their resource, not killing them. - Love Scale - - Diamond - - - - Trivia *Semosphere is Minecraft's athmosphere. *Creating a portal is alike making a Nether or Aether Portal, but with gold. It is the only portal to have blocks blocking the air inside, though. *Flying Pig is a parody of "When pigs fly." *Shell Turtle rarely shows itself. *Sand and Gravel will explode if placed in the Semosphere. Category:Worlds Category:Semosphere Category:Biomes